


Slice

by Lyska



Series: Justin and Blaise [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyska/pseuds/Lyska
Summary: It’s Justin’s birthday.





	Slice

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Soup](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5068369/)
> 
> Written for: [hogwarts365](http://hogwarts365.dreamwidth.org/) Prompt # 195

Justin walked despondently towards his usual table for lunch. The clouds hanging ominously low in the sky were reflecting his mood perfectly. Today was his birthday and nobody, absolutely _nobody_ , had congratulated him yet. Not his parents or his friends or his colleagues. Worse, his boss had cancelled his day off and put him on the most boring and useless task known to man.

He sat moodily on the chair, ordering his usual fair for a Friday lunch. Blaise was nowhere to be seen in the café and his sandwich tasted like card box. 

Justin had been looking forward to a little – or rather heavy - flirting with the former Slytherin, but it seemed that even this little joy was not to be had today. 

Nothing went right today.

The Hufflepuff picked his sandwich apart, only eating some crumbs here and there, staring listlessly at his plate.

A wobbly, yellow and blue decorated cake with a single candle on top was suddenly pushed in front of him. Startled, Justin looked up into warm eyes smiling at him.

“Happy Birthday, Justin.” Blaise’s smooth voice brought him back to his birthday cake. Happiness burst inside Justin’s chest like a firework when he looked at the clearly self-made cake in front of him. It was not perfectly round; the blue and yellow icing was mixed in some places into green and the candle looked like it would topple over before he could blow it out.

Blaise made it for him. It was perfect.

“Th-Thank you, Blaise.” Justin stammered, blushing hotly. He leant forward and blew out the candle. His only birthday wish was a kiss from the Slytherin. Maybe it would happen today.

Gathering his resolve, the Hufflepuff looked directly at Blaise, dipped his finger into the icing and sucked the covered digit into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks.

Blaise shifted slightly on his feet.

“Very tasty. Do you want a slice?” Justin happily asked the other man.

Nodding, Blaise sat on an empty chair and got out a huge knife to carve up the cake, serving it on two napkins.

Justin dug into the red velvet cake. Suddenly his birthday did not look so bleak anymore.


End file.
